And Here's To Us
by PaolaAdara
Summary: Kisses galore, an engagement to announce, and a party to ditch…what better way to spend their first Halloween together? And somewhere in the mix, a Scrabble tile goes missing.


Title: And Here's To Us (1/1)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _And Here's To Us_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios, and TV Asashi (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership) plus Marvel Comics (Spiderman), DC Comics (Batman), Disney (Power Rangers), and Squaresoft (Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa, Squall). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Pardon for lack of proper disclaimer for other non-Gundam related characters—to my knowledge, Power Rangers ownership changed to Disney in the end of 2001. I do not own any of the characters.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited. _And Here's To Us _is not a crossover fanfiction; non-Gundam related characters are mentioned for referential/entertainment purposes only.

_**And Here's To Us**_

It was a slow Friday afternoon, and the gang had just come home from school. They were in the family room of the Athha mansion: Cagalli was flipping through the television channels; Athrun was positioned beside her, his head dipped back and his eyes closed; Miriallia was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch adjacent to the one occupied by the princess and the former Justice pilot; Dearka was on his back on the floor, his head cushioned by Miriallia's lap; Kira just entered carrying a tray of drinks with Lacus beside him holding a bowl of crisps; Yzak, on the other hand, was no where to be found.

"Go back, Cagalli," Miriallia called, absent-mindedly running her fingers through her boyfriend's unruly locks.

"Huh?" Cagalli shot her a questioning look.

"To the last channel, she meant," Athrun supplied, still not opening his eyes; he was still a little drowsy for he hardly slept a wink last night. He and Kira stayed up late trying to finish a combined project that was due that morning, but, unlike Kira who had consumed a high dose of sugar when he and Lacus indulged in a big bowl of banana split before dismissal—their professors were fortunately absent and there were no substitutes who arrived—Athrun was low on energy, since his last-period "damned professor didn't absent himself like Kira's and Lacus'." Cagalli had been highly amused by his statement since it wasn't always that Athrun would blame anybody for something so trivial and senseless.

The Goddess of Victory flipped back to the previous channel. "Oh, I thought I was the only one watching." She dropped the remote on the little vacant spot between her and her significant other, and eyed the TV program Miriallia wanted to see. "I didn't know they still show those old tracks."

Kira moved to place the drinks on the center table.

"Kira, as much as I enjoy watching your back, I really wanna see the TV," Miriallia intoned sarcastically, but she was grinning. "It's a new feature, I suppose. I only saw it yesterday," she directed the last part at Cagalli.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were making Dearka jealous. I know you really like me," was Kira's rejoinder, moving away and sitting on the floor next to Lacus, who had started munching on the chips.

"That would be the day, Yamato," came Dearka's lazy answer to which Kira only laughed. He had been momentarily jolted from his reverie, but the blonde Coordinator soon went back to the totally interesting activity of staring at the ceiling. "Say, I can make out da Vinci's face from the patterns."

Miriallia shook her head at the silliness of her boyfriend's claim.

"Yeah, because he made that," Cagalli rolled her eyes.

Dearka furrowed his brow. "It's true. If you stare really hard, you can even make out the details of Buster." His eyes widened as he pointed at something. "Oh my gawd, there goes the Archangel!"

Miriallia thwacked him on the head, but not hard enough to actually hurt. "Silly boy."

Lacus munched on a crisp thoughtfully, her brow creasing slightly, before speaking up, very skillfully hiding a giggle. "Maybe he can really see the Buster…and the Archangel."

Dearka moved his head sideward to look at the Pink Princess. Then he frowned. "I'm not sure whether you're coming to my rescue or you're mocking me, too."

All of them laughed, of course, except for Athrun, who was still listless, half-asleep and half-paying attention. He groaned when Cagalli poked him on the side none too gently.

"Are you listening?"

"Partly," he drawled, but he didn't sound guilty. He cracked an eye open to look at his princess. "And stop poking."

She giggled but receded from further disturbing the sleep-deprived Justice pilot. "Anyway, guys, are you all going to the Halloween whatever at school tomorrow night?"

"You sound like you're not planning on coming," Kira voiced out, handing Miriallia a piece of crisp.

"Kira…" the brown-haired Natural mockingly glared at him.

"Kidding," Kira grinned, handing her the bowl.

Cagalli turned the TV volume down then got up to take a can of soda from the table. "Are _we_ all going to the Halloween whatever at school tomorrow night?" she rephrased her question, putting a lot of emphasis on the new word she used.

"That's the plan, wasn't it? Unless, of course, there's another Halloween party we can crash…?" Dearka answered, sitting up. He stretched then looked suspiciously at what Miriallia was eating.

"It's Lays," Miriallia supplied upon seeing Dearka's weird expression. She then offered him some.

"Nah, it's too salty," he declined, but took some and ate them after a few seconds of philosophic contemplation. His actions garnered him a kiss on the cheek from the giggling brown-haired Natural.

"Feh. All that drama and you're gonna eat 'em all the same," Cagalli spoke before taking another sip of her beverage. She returned to her place beside Athrun before answering Dearka's question. "Well, yeah, but…" she trailed off as her eyes scanned the room, finally noticing the absence of a certain pilot. "Where's Yzak?" she digressed.

"_DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT IT ALL TO FREAKIN' HELL!"_ came the notification of the Duel pilot's arrival in the room. Obviously, the pale-haired Duel pilot, aside from being in a snit, was feeling invective that specific Friday afternoon.

"There he is," Dearka lamely replied. "Just like a kid who learned his first bad word."

"Shut your trap, Elsman, you prat!" Yzak said with as much vitriol as he could muster, accompanied by a glare directed at the blonde Coordinator, who, in turn, only raised his hands in mock surrender.

Lacus wiped the corners of her mouth with the pink table napkin in front of her. "Oh my…anything the matter, Yzak? You look extremely vexed."

Dearka gave the temperamental pilot a slightly miffed once-over. "'Extremely vexed' doesn't even begin to cover it. Man! Halloween isn't even until the day after tomorrow…and the party isn't until tomorrow night, and here you are, already in your Halloween costume!"

"That's my scar, you dolt!" Yzak shot back, his eyes screaming bloody murder, though he was aware Dearka wasn't exactly referring to his scar.

Cagalli was getting annoyed at Yzak's display of anger, her grip on the soda can tightening.

"Don't even think about it," Athrun said, a little above a whisper, his fingers curling around the princess' hand, which was gripping the soda can.

Cagalli's eyes moved from where he was touching her to his face, wondering how in the world he guessed she was near to throwing the soda can at the Duel pilot. "I thought you were asleep…?"

"Partly," he acknowledged just like before. He opened his eyes and blinked his stupor away. "But I know how that mind of yours works. Yes, it's tempting to throw that at him right now, but I don't think Kisaka or the maids would appreciate cleaning soda stains." Shifting slightly, he faced her, and with his hand still holding down hers, he leaned in and nuzzled her neck, deciding suddenly that if he wouldn't get at least something resembling a catnap, he might as well get something else he really wanted, just to compensate for his languor.

"Eh? Athrun?" Cagalli blushed, and was even more flustered when she felt him lazily kissing the sensitive spot above her collarbone, a little away from the base of her throat. And him knowing where that sensitive spot was just proved how much he couldn't keep away from her. Of course, the thought inadvertently made her pulse race and the blood all the more rush to her face.

"What's Yzak ranting about?"

"We…ah…haven't asked yet." She was grateful they were going unnoticed, and for the first time in her entirety of knowing Yzak, she was glad that he was causing such a racket.

Athrun sighed, unwittingly tickling Cagalli, then slowly inched away. Taking the can from her hand and depositing it on the same table she got it from, he turned his attention to the ball of indescribable noise that was Yzak before sitting back down beside the blonde heiress.

"Why don't you tell us what's really wrong?" Kira beat Athrun to it.

"Here's what's wrong, Yamato: my mother called and dropped a freakin' bombshell the size of the _damned_ Pacific Ocean!" There was a pregnant and dramatic pause as Yzak drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I'm freakin' _engaged!_" he cried in an outrage.

The entire room was submerged in a deathly quiet after Yzak re-dropped the bombshell the size of the _damned _Pacific Ocean, and had it not been a literary form of speech, everyone in the room would've been blasted to Kingdom come…they might even find the fictional world of Atlantis. Even Cagalli almost forgot the tingly sensation on the spot where Athrun had just kissed her.

Almost.

Yzak frowned, a tad deflating from his earlier ire. "Okay, I got to admit, I wasn't expecting this kind of silence."

Then, as sudden as the slow tortoise beating the egotistic hare in the proverbial race, the rest of the gang rounded on him and erupted into a mix of staggering excited chatter. In retrospect, Yzak would agree, it really wasn't that sudden since it took exactly thirty-seven seconds before they were able to fully process what he had announced. Then the discord gained in volume, and that was most probably because of Miriallia trying to restrain Dearka from firing stupid questions at Yzak, as what he was wont to do every time he was given a chance. But she was only slightly successful.

"To whom? To whom?" Dearka demanded, grinning madly. He was too happy for his own good, and this mightily alarmed Yzak.

"Who's the lucky girl?" was Miriallia's more subdued question, pinching Dearka and making Yzak inwardly sigh in relief.

"Or unlucky, as the case may be," Cagalli snidely added.

"That's wonderful!" Lacus exclaimed, clasping her hands.

"Er—congratulations…?" Athrun and Kira said in perfect synchronization.

Yzak was suddenly stumped, looking as if he had forgotten the most important thing in the conversation he had with his mother. "Shi…Shiho…Hah—" and he apparently did. The group waited with bated breath, and their expressions only served to fuel Yzak's somewhat forgotten irritation. "Hah—what the hell is the name of that girl!"

**o-o**

Back at PLANT, a ZAFT soldier coughed. The brunette then had a sudden urge to gun down her former commander, whose mother, strangely enough, was invited by her parents to have dinner with them tomorrow night.

_Odd…_

**o-o**

The entire family room broke into an uncontrolled cachinnation, and Yzak was torn between feeling indignant that they were laughing at him and feeling miffed that he couldn't remember his fiancée's name.

"Do you even know the chick?" Dearka asked, clutching his stomach as it was aching from too much laughing.

"Yeah…I guess… She was in my squad during the war," Yzak answered, slightly humbled by his inability to grasp the name his mother had told him.

"This isn't so bad, Yzak. You can call Mrs. Ezalia again," comforted Lacus after she got her giggles under control.

"What is it with the PLANT Supreme Council?" Cagalli asked. "They engage their kids like you, people, are suddenly gonna go extinct." She pointed at Yzak, Lacus, and Athrun.

"I guess it's what old friends do…they arrange marriage for their kids," Kira spoke up.

Cagalli's eyes widened in horror as she suddenly realized the implication of Kira's words. "Oh gods… I hope father didn't have a friend that close…" And Athrun could be heard quickly agreeing with her.

Yzak rolled his eyes at them. "All right, all right, enough about this engagement issue already!"

"You were the one who brought it up," Miriallia raised an eyebrow at the Duel pilot's outcry.

Dearka gave a grin not unlike those given by lottery winners. "That's my girl!" He wrapped his arm around her waist, looking like the proud boyfriend that he was.

"Okay, let's go back to our earlier topic," Athrun suggested, moving away from the circle and sinking back into the seat he had vacated earlier when he came over to congratulate Yzak.

"And that would be?" Yzak asked, grabbing a can of Coke and popping off its lid.

"The Halloween party at the University," Lacus provided.

"Costume party?" the fair-head uncertainly asked.

"If you think going there as someone you're not means it's a costume party, then yes, it's a costume party, you ninny," Dearka jeered

"And before you lunge for Dearka's throat," Kira cut in quickly, "we don't think it's gonna be that bad." The former Freedom pilot shrugged when Yzak eyed him skeptically. "I mean, Cagalli wasn't opposed to the idea of attending," he put in, as if that explained a lot, and it practically did.

Yzak sat in an armchair, shaking his head. "Whatever."

"We'll take that as a yes," Lacus smiled. "We have the whole morning tomorrow to prepare for the party!"

Kira couldn't help but smile at the Pink Princess' excitement. He already knew what she wanted to come as since they'd be going as a pair, and he could just imagine how pretty she would be. In fact, she was even the one who had gone to all the trouble of having their costumes made, and he was just happy to hop in on her idea. As for the others', he had no idea what they had in mind.

"All right then," Miriallia spoke as she stood up and straightened her clothes. "So that's settled." She picked up her small backpack from the floor and gathered her books from the couch.

"You going already?" Cagalli asked.

Miriallia slung the backpack on her shoulder while Dearka took the books from her hand. "Yeah. Got an errand to run back home."

"Oh. We'll see you tomorrow night then!" Lacus neared her friend and gave her a goodbye peck on the cheek.

"Yeah. Bye, guys!" Miriallia waved, stepping out of the family room with Dearka beside her.

"Later, guys!" Dearka put in, adjusting the many books he was carrying.

The rest of the gang waved them off, then were back to chatting about whatever came to mind as soon as the couple was gone.

**o-o**

Dearka and Miriallia walked side by side down the street, preferring to exercise their legs than taking a cab or a shuttle; the Haws' residence wasn't that far from the Athha estate anyway.

"Say, are you gonna tell me what you're gonna be coming as?" Dearka wondered aloud, grinning at his girlfriend.

Miriallia clasped the strap of her bag. "Mm…let me think about it. No."

"You call _that_ thinking?" He playfully flicked her ear, making her giggle. God, he loved making her happy…and hearing her laugh. She wasn't hard to please, and he very much liked that about her; nonetheless, he often found himself preparing a lot of different surprises for her just so he could see that sparkle in her eyes every time he tried.

"Yes, I do, Dearka Elsman. What do you think it is?"

"Unjustifiable decision-making because it was without so much as the general commencement of meticulous forethought," he answered with a poker face

Miriallia raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Say, honey, you're getting more intelligent everyday." She abruptly faced him, thrusting her face so close to his. "Have you been reading the dictionary?"

Dearka caught his girlfriend short when he briefly kissed her smirking mouth, pulling back just in time to see her dazed expression. "You were saying?" He shifted his weight to his right foot, giving the brunette's beautiful face a lazy sweep of the eyes. She pouted, and Dearka didn't know whether that was because he immediately pulled away or because she didn't have a comeback for that.

"I'm still not telling," she harrumphed and started walking off.

He laughed, falling in step beside her after a few short seconds. "Come on, Miriallia, at least this way, it'll be easier for me to look for something to wear." That was partly true. Why was it so hard for a guy to find a decent Halloween costume? Dearka inwardly frowned, remembering his younger years, when it was easier to decide on a costume. Before, he would either be decked out as Spiderman or a Power Ranger, while Yzak had been more inclined to dress up as Batman, or, well…the Power Rangers had been very popular back then, so there were times when the two of them would be wearing the same costume.

Dearka rolled his eyes without his companion noticing it. It wasn't as if he could go to the University Halloween Bash as a Power Ranger or Spiderman with the careless abandon of a six-year-old. He'd just be provoking the rest of the gang, especially Cagalli, into endlessly teasing him about it if he so much as tried on the spandex costume, let alone if he actually went to the University in it. And that's the reason he'd never tell anyone he sometimes thought of going as Spiderman still.

They reached her house, and he fumbled slightly to open the gate. "Come on, no use hiding it," he prodded, following her up the concrete pathway.

"If I tell you, it's gonna negate the whole concept of keeping it a secret."

"Please?" Dearka deemed it wise to employ the best tactical procedure he could think of at the moment: puppy dog eyes she couldn't seem to resist.

"…Okay, you cheat" Miriallia gave in, sighing when her boyfriend started grinning. She leant against the front door, facing her pre-occupied boyfriend. "This is all I'm gonna tell you." She waited for Dearka to nod. "You might want to come as a," she leant forward, taking the books from him gingerly, then placed a chaste kiss on his jaw, "bat."

Before Dearka could react, Miriallia had already shut the wooden door on his face. "Eh?" He stood there with the grin wiped off his face, confused for a minute, before shrugging. "A…bat…it is," he mumbled, shaking his head as he turned around to leave. _Damn, I bet I look sexier with a Spiderman costume on._ Unknown to him, his significant other was grinning mischievously on the other side of the door.

**o-o-o**

Kira waited patiently at the foot of the stairs for Lacus. It was already six-thirty, and the party would formally open in thirty minutes. He shrugged. It wasn't like they had to be there on time, but he was anxious to see the Pink Princess in her costume already. He did know what she was coming as, but he had never seen her in it exactly. Lacus had been adamant on fitting her costume without him, but she came along every time he had to fit his.

He sighed and leant against the wall, staring at his feet and seeing a vague reflection of himself on the polished marble floor. He was dressed in some sort of black uniform with a dark navy collar and gold trimmings. Lacus had seen in one of the stores they passed by on the way to school an old video game being displayed on screen…what was the title?—Kira scratched his head as he tried to recall—Final Fantasy VIII, was it? And he was supposed to be dressed as—Kira scratched his head again—Storm? _Nah…but something like that… Ah…Squall! Yeah._ And Lacus, obviously, was going as Squall's girlfriend, Rinoa.

He was shaken out of his thoughts upon hearing the familiar clicks of shoes against the marble staircase. He looked up with a smile only to have it turned upside down when he saw, not his songstress, but his sister, still in the cargo pants she was wearing that afternoon.

Cagalli grinned. "Thought I was Lacus, huh?"

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked, dismissing her teasing.

"I'm still thinking if I wanna wear my costume. You and Lacus can go ahead. Athrun and I will just catch up."

"Speaking of Athrun, where is he?"

Cagalli reached the bottom of the staircase. "Dunno. Probably still trying to get out of the second-floor parlor." She gave his outfit a cursory sweep. "Nifty, bro!"

Kira shook his head. "Don't tell me you locked him up again!" The brunette remembered his sister locking an unsuspecting blue-haired Coordinator in the same parlor because Athrun was trying to make her finish her project before she could drag him to the skating rink.

"Well, he was making me dress up in that costume already!"

"Which is just what he is _supposed_ to be doing because, apparently, you're not going to do it yourself unless someone tells you off!"

The blonde waved an indifferent hand. "Psh!" She walked away.

"Hey—"

"Stay put, my dear brother," she cut him off, not looking back. "Lacus asked me to tell you she'd be down in a jiffy."

Kira helplessly watched his sister disappear around the corner, probably on her way to the kitchen. He had once teased his best friend about being too smitten to break Cagalli's stubborn character, but he was humbled when he learnt he couldn't do anything about it either.

He heard another set of footsteps descending the stairs, and when he looked up, his eyes landed on the loveliest creature he'd ever seen. Had it been humanly possible, his jaw would have literally hit the floor.

Lacus gently pushed his chin up when she got close enough. "Now I know what 'jaw-dropping' really means," she giggled.

Kira immediately went red when he regained his bearings. "You look…stunning."

Lacus gave a flattered smile, inching away before she spun slowly to give him a good look of her whole outfit. "You think so?"

The brunette grinned appreciatively. Lacus was clad in a pale yellow halter dress with white trimmings, its length stopping mid-thigh. Her dainty feet were in white modest pumps, but the heels weren't threateningly high. Her hair was down, and she was only wearing one kind of jewelry: a plain, silver ring suspended from fine filigree. "Absolutely." He offered her his arm and she took it, a rogue dash of pink making its way across her cheeks. "Shall we go?"

"Yes…oh! Aren't Dearka and Yzak coming with us?"

"He left early to pick Miriallia up, and Yzak went with him. By the way, Ath—"

Lacus' laughter cut him off. "I know, Kira. Cagalli told me what happened. Guess we'll just meet the guys there, huh?" she asked, to which Kira gave a brief nod, chuckling as well.

When they stepped out of the house, Kira paused and turned to look at her again. "Did I tell you that you look stunning?" He might have had other descriptions stacked up in his mind, but being the person that he was, Kira deemed it best to stick with a tactful adjective.

The songstress giggled. "Yes, you did, Kira. And you look really dashing, too, Mr. Yamato."

Kira, with the boldness he never thought he'd gain in the course of one month into their relationship, pinned Lacus against the door, trying hard to summon as much gentleness as he could at the moment. With a sly grin and a blush that did not exactly belie his intentions, he dipped his head and favored Lacus a thorough kiss that left her momentarily pondering where her previous thoughts fled. His hands wandered down to her slim waist as her slender arms wrapped around his neck.

When they separated, Lacus, in a breathless whisper, said, "If you keep on kissing me like that, Kira, we might not make it to the party."

Kira only grinned. Who would've known that the meek Pink Princess had a naughty mind that surfaced when all her barriers were down? He stole another quick peck on the lips, making both of them blush as they felt the familiar sensation of crazed butterflies fluttering madly in their respective tummies.

**o-o**

Kira and Lacus found Yzak rolling his eyes at the light banter Dearka and Miriallia were engaged in. They had arrived a little after seven, and there weren't too much people yet so they hadn't a hard time locating their friends.

"Anything wrong, guys?" Lacus spoke.

"Ms. Mischievous here told me to come as a bat only for me to find out she planned on dressing up as a female ZAFT soldier," Dearka plainly told them.

Yzak snorted. "They've been at it since we came to pick the girl up!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

Miriallia pinched Dearka. "He won't let it go! Aw, hun, it's a joke!"

Kira didn't know whether to laugh at that or not, so he asked the blonde about his supposed costume, "And that's a bat?" He noted Dearka's cape and everything else he was wearing, including the false fangs.

"Do you really think I'd come as a bat, Yamato? What, wear big ears, fake wings, and latex like second skin? Get real!" Dearka grinned. "Besides, Dracula does turn into a bat, doesn't he?"

This time, Kira laughed. "Smart."

Dearka shoved his hands in his pockets. "At least I'm in costume. Lookie Yzaky here."

Yzak stood erect, just like how a proud soldier would. "It's as close as I'd come to a costume."

"It's not a costume, Jule. Miriallia's is since she ain't a ZAFT soldier, but you, for the love of everything sane, are just wearing your red uniform."

"Go to hell," was Yzak's only reply to the blonde's derisive explanation. Since he learnt that the party would require the attendees to wear costumes, Yzak had already planned on going in his red uniform. He didn't really care since he wasn't into stupid costume parties. The least Dearka could do was show a little bit of appreciation for his almost non-existent effort.

"No fighting, guys," Lacus giggled. She turned to Kira when the beat of the music got to her, "Come on, let's dance."

"Oh, wait, where are Cagalli and Athrun?" Miriallia called out before the pair could walk away.

Lacus turned around. "They'd be coming a little later."

"I bet they're being too kissy kissy at home. Damn, it's Halloween, not Valentine's for heaven's sake!" Yzak muttered, inching away from the other couple then made his way to the buffet.

Miriallia laughed. "Don't you think Yzak needs a girlfriend?"

Dearka pulled his lovely girlfriend to the dance floor, chuckling as well. "Good thing he's engaged, huh?" He spun her around when they had secured a spot among the gyrating bodies of horny—Dearka got thwacked in the head for using an inappropriate term—teenagers. When a slow song calmed the raging movements around them, he placed his hands on her waist while she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"And don't let those hands of yours wander farther south, Mr. Elsman," Miriallia simpered when Dearka positioned his hands on the small of her back. The blonde Coordinator just gave her his famous smirk, and she couldn't tell if he were feeling particularly disobedient that night or not.

**o-o**

Yzak's gaze swept over the slow-dancing crowd as he took a swig of his punch. Good thing he didn't have a girlfriend, or he'd have to hold the bile down his throat while trying to act so sweetly when all he really wanted was to skedaddle to some far away place. Then he frowned. He didn't have a girlfriend all right, but he got something much worse…a fiancée. Until now, he was still trying to get his mind around the news.

Without his notice—which just proved how pre-occupied he was—a redhead sidled beside him, and he almost choked on his drink when she addressed him. Good thing he caught himself just in time or he'd have made a complete fool of himself.

"Hi there, Mr. Lone Wolf," the redhead greeted in a flirtatious tone.

Yzak looked uncertainly at the girl. _What the hell is she wearing? Is that even allowed! _He raised an eyebrow at the girl's preferred costume: a tight, leather miniskirt, a tube top, fishnet stockings, and killer boots. _What is she supposed to be? A gothic hooker?_ And he had to bite his tongue to keep from voicing out his thoughts. Though, he had to admit, those were the sexiest smoky eyes he'd seen. He frowned, and for a brief, detached second, he wondered where in hell and its other twelve names did he learn about that make-up trick.

"Hey yourself," he answered, giving himself a mental pat on the back for being able to keep his voice smooth despite his contemptuous thoughts.

The redhead had the gall to get his glass and take a sip from it in a—Yzak supposed—seductive display. "How about a dance there, ZAFT soldier?" she asked after giving his so-called costume a suggestive once-over.

The Duel pilot glared at the redhead, but its effect was lost due to the psychedelic play of lights. He really didn't have time for flirting with girls who thought they could get close to him just like that. And she stole his beverage, for damn's sake!

Yzak turned around and fetched himself another glass, half-filling it with another round of punch. He brought the glass up to his lips and took a gulp of the sweet liquid. "I prefer to dance with my fiancée," he quite truthfully replied, all without bothering to look at her. And with that, he walked away, leaving the redhead puzzled.

**o-o**

Shiho was bringing the bowl of salad to the dining room when she had suddenly imagined herself considering her mother's idea of trying out for dance lessons. She shrugged, dismissing it as just a random thought, but the insight queerly brought a small smile to her face.

_Again, odd…_

**o-o**

The party began to dwindle as the night progressed, but not once did they see Athrun and Cagalli in the Halloween bash. Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, and Yzak decided to hightail it out of the party when the emcee started announcing winners of trivial contests like the best-dressed, best couple, et cetera; they couldn't take how some people were so dramatic about their wins and losses, and Miriallia had suggested that they have their own Halloween celebration back in the Athha mansion. So they left the party and the raging hormones of most of the students behind.

Upon reaching the driveway of the estate, they could see through the window that the family room's lights were turned on, and that it was the only room in the first floor that seemed to be in use.

"I guess they're still there," Lacus voiced out, referring to the absent couple.

They reached the front doors not long after, and Dearka's hand slipped on the door latch, causing it to close with a rather noisy thump. "Hey, guys!" he called out, and not a second later, two teenagers came stumbling out of the family room.

"Uh…hey, guys!" Athrun greeted, running a hand through his hair.

Kira's brow furrowed as he took in the disheveled appearances of his best friend and sister. Both of them were still in their clothes from that afternoon, but something was definitely off, especially since Cagalli's button-down shirt had two wrongly done buttons, and Athrun's hair was the messiest he'd seen it. "Do you have anything to tell me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ah…no! Nothing to confe—uh, tell! Yeah…" Cagalli toppled over her words, looking a little disoriented.

"Oh my," Lacus intoned, a hand covering her mouth.

Dearka, on the other hand, had the biggest grin. "You, dog, you!" he addressed Athrun, and he would have gone further had Miriallia not elbowed him in the gut.

"The family room isn't actually a room to start a family," Yzak uttered, amused for the first time the whole night. His tone made the adventuring couple redden.

"Athrun…" Kira almost growled, feeling the tug of a brother's protectiveness.

"We didn't do anything!" was Cagalli's hurriedly articulated exclamation. She was even more flustered upon feeling the heavy scrutiny of her friends.

"We were…we were playing Scrabble when Cagalli knocked it over. And we were looking for a missing tile," Athrun tried to explain.

"Yeah, we lost a tile!" the blonde princess was quick to agree.

Kira moved forward, and continued to advance until he was just a foot from the two. "And you got sidetracked, I suppose?"

"NO!" the flustered couple exclaimed in unison.

Miriallia gave a shifty smirk. "So how do you explain that hickey?"

Cagalli's hand involuntarily went to her neck, having half a mind to scold Athrun.

Miriallia burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, later joined by Dearka, Yzak, and Lacus. "I'm kidding! But, my, you two are being too naughty! You even missed the party!"

Kira placed a rough arm around Athrun's neck, whispering none too quietly, "Too early, buddy. I don't like it."

"Kira!" Cagalli was incensed, but Kira just laughed it off.

"I'm kidding, sis!" he let go of Athrun and grabbed Cagalli by the arm. "Come on, there's ice cream in the fridge. And do fix your shirt buttons," the last part almost made Cagalli choke.

The rest of the gang followed the twins to the kitchen, all the while laughing and teasing the couple. Lacus walked in a slower pace, waiting for Athrun who was straightening his clothes.

"Thought Kira's going to go berserk on you, huh?" she asked, giggling.

Athrun chuckled with her, but he didn't bother telling her that he doubted Kira was kidding. Kira was his best friend, and he was familiar with the tone the Freedom pilot used on him a while ago. _That_ tone brooked no argument.

When they reached the kitchen, Miriallia was already handing out small parfait glasses while Kira was taking out two different gallons of ice cream from the fridge. The group sat down to dig in with little fuss on who would get to scoop ice cream first.

"Oh!" Miriallia burst out. "We forgot something!"

Everyone paused in their movements, even Yzak who had his spoonful of ice cream mid-way to his mouth. They all looked at her expectantly.

"We didn't go trick-or-treating!"

Yzak just grunted before finally getting back to the sweet course before him. He didn't think he'd ever agree to go trick or treating with them, but after being in their midst for quite a while already, he didn't doubt their persuasive abilities either. Maybe he'd stay away come next Halloween. He'd be an adult then, and trick or treating was—_dammit—_for kids!

"I haven't done that before," Lacus thoughtfully mused. "Let's do it next time!"

Everyone agreed, of course, except Yzak, who was keeping busy eating his creamy frozen food. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away easily, so before they could try forcing an acquiescent nod from him, he spoke, "Happy Halloween, guys!"

The six other teenagers voiced out their own greetings, and all of them raised their parfait glasses in a cheerful toast. In that simple gesture, not only did they make a toast for that specific holiday, but they also had unconsciously made a toast for being able to stay as friends for this long, what with all the negative feelings of other people towards their group.

They were an antiphony of characters, coming from different backgrounds and gene pools, and had even been on opposite sides during the war, but that didn't stop them from forming a bond that ensured them that they could always rely on each other. There were times when they'd get into misunderstandings and silly fights, but those miraculously didn't threaten their friendship. In fact, those even served to strengthen their concord.

Coordinators and Naturals weren't all that different, and the camaraderie shared by the members of their specific band of misfits was enough proof of that.

"Yzak, you'll agree to go trick-or-treating with us, right?" Lacus innocently asked, not letting the toast deter her from making sure he would come.

This time, Yzak choked, making the others laugh at his misfortune.

"Sure he would. Yzak isn't scared of the spooky Halloween decorations of the neighbors, now is he?" Cagalli childishly taunted.

Of course, the aforementioned silly arguments almost always started with a certain Natural mercilessly teasing a certain Coordinator, and that poor soul happened to be Yzak.

_Ooh, boy…this is going to be long night…_

It might still take an undeterminable while before any of them found the need to admit it, but they were glad with how they were able to get used to each other's presence in a short span of time. It had only been roughly a month after the war, but as of now, all of them could say that they were happy…that they were content…all things considered.

-The End

Author's notes:

Happy Halloween! I had to post this a little early 'cause I'll be leaving town for a few short days. Anyhow, I just had to make something for Halloween, and this is the first idea that came up when I was thinking of a standalone. Shiho appears in cameos because that's all she does in the series…at least, that's what I've noticed. And no, Athrun and Cagalli didn't do it! But yes, Dearka was feeling disobedient at that time! Haha!

By the way, thanks in advance to those who will be kind enough as to read this fic! I accept reviews, flames, and chocolates. Kidding on the last part! Big grin, big grin!

I had fun writing this, and I hope you guys liked it…I'd even be glad if you guys just _partly _liked it…haha! Anyway, signing out.


End file.
